Undetected
by landshift
Summary: A Twist On The Classic Oliver Twist, But With Gambit Therefore It Is Already Much More Sexy And Cajun Than Anything Dickens Could Have Ever Written! There's Going To Be Lots Of Story Beyond The Oliver Twist Stuff Too So Be Sure To Read! GambitXOC


Olivia and Company

Chapter 1: The Interview

Disclaimer:** God I Wish I Owned Gambit, But Sadly I Don't, Or Anything Else Marvel Related For That Matter…Sigh Oh Well…**

Summary:A Twist On The Classic Oliver Twist, But With Gambit Therefore It Is Already Much More y And Cajun Than Anything Dickens Could Have Ever Written! There's Going To Be Lots Of Story Beyond The Oliver Twist Stuff Too So Be Sure To Read! GambitXOC

**This Is The Result Of Me Playing The Gambit Related Levels Of X-Men Origins: Wolverine Then Watching Oliver And Company. Do Not Ask Me Why It Is Written Like A One Sided Interogation. I DON'T KNOW!!! It Just Is. I Think The Questions Are Fairly Easy To Guess At, If There Not And I'm Being Stupid Again Just Tell Me And I'll Go Put In The Questions. Still, I Have Very High Hopes For This Story, I Guess I'll Just Have To See How It Goes!**

* * *

Me? I can stay unnoticed. I mean, if you weren't talking to me, I could make you forget that I'm here. You just wouldn't notice me. I fade into the crowd, the wallpaper…

I don't become invisible, no, I just… I'm not sure. I guess I just become excessively uninteresting; I exude an aura of boredom, something like that…

No, not all the time, just when I want…

What do I use it for? Well, when I was little I mostly used it to hide from mean people, well, from everyone really, great way to avoid being called on in class. I was shy, but I would watch people-ugh, that sounds creeperish, I mean I would sit with them at lunch, listen to them talk, they wouldn't know I was there. I would decide if I liked them and if they would liked me then I'd introduce my self. I would listen to all the things I'd already heard them say again, I'm very patient…

what, you mean like to steal stuff? Well yeah, but I only stole about as much as your average kid would, gum, toys, it wasn't until later that I started doing it a lot…

Yeah, heh heh, I'm very truthful too, it's more fun to tell the truth than lie…

Oh, I started doing it more often when I was…fourteen? No, thirteen. I wasn't very happy then, my family had moved again and I d my new school, only a couple of people knew I existed. The teachers didn't notice me so they didn't give me any work so obviously I was flunking out. I was at that age where you stop liking your parents too and I wanted to have adventures, so I ran away…

just away, I didn't really have a place in mind. I didn't have a map or a sense of direction to use it…

No, it wasn't hard at all, actually my ability almost made it ridiculously easy to get by, it was weird really…

Well, first I just went to places I knew, the park, the museum-…

No! Why would I steal something from there?…

~sigh~ Well anyway I just kept going. If I got tired I would follow people into their houses and sleep on there couch, or if I got hungry I would take some of there food…

No I told you, I can make it so that people don't notice me! If I opened a cupboard and grabbed a loaf of bread they wouldn't see the door magically open and the bread float out and slowly disappear, it's just like…it's like I've just always been there so you don't really bother to notice that I'm just grabbing a loaf of bread out of the cupboard. They are in some way aware that I'm there, subconsciously or something, they'd never sit on me while I was laying on the couch or anything, I don't know, I'm still not sure how it works after all these years…

Right, well, I walked a lot and took busses, and a few times I followed people into their cars and rode with them. I stopped doing that pretty quick, it was too much like being trapped. I couldn't exactly ask them to let me out when I needed to, they would have had to notice me and they would have gotten all angry and confused, or scared and confused, it's usually one or the other…

Um, about a year slowly moving from place to place before I ended up in Louisiana. I took a very roundabout rout, I remember being in Florida and Texas before I ended up there…

New Orleans…

Well, after I got there I got myself pretty well acquainted with the city, and it's people…

Yeah, I stopped being unnoticeable for the most part, except to those that I scrounged food from, Cajun food is awesome!…

Well, there was a family, Paul and Linda Hutchinson, I found them after a while, they had a spare bedroom that they never used, that's where I slept. I mostly took food from restraints though, Linda would have noticed if food started disappearing, besides, Paul was a vegetarian; their fridge was filled mostly with green leafy stuff, I could never figure out where they got vegemite in the middle of Louisiana…

Yes, that's where I met him, after about a year…

Well, I loved exploring the city, and I'd visit a few new joints every night. Whenever I went somewhere new I'd go undetectable incase the place was trouble. Naturally I felt very safe so I would often visit some pretty shady places, they have more character. One night after an excellent dinner at this great little restaurant I used to frequent, I visited a little back alley bar and casino type place I'd noticed a few times before. It was dim and hazy inside with tobacco smoke clouding the air. There were a bunch of card tables scattered around and a long, well stocked bar at the back. The place was packed for such a shady little outfit I remember there was a bunch of people standing around a table at the back of the room. I went over to see what was going on, still unseen, and that's when I first saw him.  
He was hardly older than me, sitting there at the head of the table in his classy second-hand shirt and vest. It was dark and he had his fedora pulled low but I could still see the red of his eyes flash out from under his hat brim. …

Hmm? Oh, no, he wasn't playing, not that he didn't play, he's a master of the cards y'know, that's why they call him Gambit, it's the way he plays, no, he was doing card flourishes. Now _that_is a show to see! So graceful and mesmerizing the way he can make the cards ark and fly and dance, always coming back to his hand like magic, he was working the crowd too and I listened to him charm everyone around me with jokes and compliments. He dazzled everyone, even me, though it was unintentional. That was the point though, to captivate the crowd while his buddy picked their pockets, the kid didn't notice me, of course, not that I had anything in my pockets to pick, but I noticed him. When he finished and they left before anyone could realize their cash and valuables were missing, I followed him. I was fascinated, I wanted to know who he was, know everything about him, what he was thinking. I wanted to here him talk more (in that y Cajun accent) wanted to hear what he had to say, but more than anything, I wanted him to notice me, to like me. He put on a few more shows that night, they picked a few more random pockets, relaxed, had a smoke -ugh, I did not approve- split the loot, and went home, which at the time turned out to be an old abandoned warehouse just inside the city. This city of thieves was the home of the members of the Louisiana thieves' guild. The place was crammed with their surprisingly lavish hodge-podge of assorted living spaces assembled from stolen property and salvaged refuse. I liked it; this was the adventure I had been looking for. I decided then and there that I would officially make myself a part of this society.

* * *

**And That's All For Now! Hopefully There Will Be More, We'll See! Now Excuse Me While I Go And Watch Oliver And Company Another Five Times.**

**(R E V I E W!!! It Helps The Chances Of This Story Continuing!!!)**


End file.
